The World He Lives In
by WarriorsOfDream
Summary: Tips from Akihito, how to live with lover whose secret has a secret, all story would be in Akihito POV


The World He Lives In

Another day come as the sun rise, at least for some people. Having domestic partnership while your partner usualy home way past midnight made everything changed. It wasnt that hard if you learn something called compromise. The blinding light that shone upon my eyes made me growled trying to continue my sleep.

A big hand tried to grabbed me and make me closer to him, the best warmth that anybody could got, at least for me. It didnt last for long because the ring on the bell, like hell who would come at this hour. "Open the door please." I said still with closing eye. "hhmmm..." the only responded I got. Choose to ignored it we tried to sleep, again. But the ring wont stop. Woke up groaning I tried to open my eyes and grabbed the clock, when I realized it showed 07:11, silently I cursed. "What the..."

A hand reached my shirt "Just continue sleep kitten, Its Sunday." Without second thought I got up from bed ready to scream from whoever dare enough ringing the door of the Great Asami Ryuichi's house nonstop at Sunday morning. As I opened the door I saw a beautiful lady with a pink and black kimono who stood elegantly with her hair tied in traditional way accompanied by two men with suit behind her. When I succeed to recognize her, I threw away my Intention.

"There you are, Akihito-kun." She said while having straight face all over her. She just barged in without permision while her goons followed her. She choosed to sat on one of the couch ignoring me. "Is this all, Makoto-sama?" one of her man asked. "Oh yess, thank you Hiro-kun, that would be all" she said as the guard in black suit placed a box on the table. "Makoto-sama I suggest you to be ready by five in the evening, I think there would be a traffic ma'am" the guy who she reffered as Hiro suggest her. "No, I planned to stay in Tokyo for a few days, I see your job is done you could wait outside" I thought I heard it wrong when she said that. And in no time her goons go outside and closed the door.

"Where is he?" she asked while gave me straight look on the eyes. "I... I'm sorry he hasnt wake up yet." I startled. "Its only seven in the morning" I continued. "Its seven already and he still lay on the bed lazily?" I could guess by that tone that shes bit mad. "Wake him, Now!". Without giving her answer I just walked straight to the bedroom and found him still spread on the bed.

"Asami, please wake up." I shook his body a little

"hhhmmmm" he just groaned and changed his body position.

"Please Asami, your mother here." I never seen Asami woke this fast, from still sleeping to sitting position.

"What did you say?"

"She is here, and she just said she will stay for few days" I explained to him. "Just stand and greet her first, She's waiting outside"

Asami grabbed the easiest shirt he could grab and go outside. "Hello Mother." I saw her looking calmly against the window. "Took you long enough" She said. Asami sat on the other side of the couch and I went to the kitchen, I still save the expensive tea for special occasion. "Dont you ashame with the way you live, the sun already up and you two love birds still nesting inside" her words made my cheeks burned I'm sure of it. "Mother please, its still morning, and I dont expect you to come without notice before." Asami tried to calm her the best way he could.

"Well its sudden visit as well as I recall, and I want to spend sometime with my son, pity your poor mother Ryu." She then look at me holding the tray. As I put the tea on table she drank it. "Excellent taste Akihito-kun, sometimes I wonder what would Ryuichi do without you."

"Its nothing Asami-san." I said to her while walking back behind Asami. "Well since I want to spend time with my son, and I know you are capable right now, I say we go outside today." She smiled. "I need to do something first so I will leave with Hiro, but dont worry I'll be back as soon as I can." I could feel Asami did not like the Idea already. Sunday was the day Asami and I free from any works. Usually we just watched DVD, ate somepancake, or just cuddle.

"Should I say at nine?" the tone that she used its not asking, but more on demanding. "And Akihito-kun please make breakfast before we leave." Finishing the sentence she went out and cosing the door.

"What the Fuck that just happened?" I could hear Asami words loud and clear as day.

Giving my best stern look "You are aware that she was the one who bear you for 9 months right?"

"Oh shut it, I'm not some kid who wants to go to picnic with his mom"

I gave him a hug and peck on a lips "just bear it for today, she missed you"

"Now you go and run for bath, Im gonna cook something," I opened my fridge, hoping enough ingredients were there, seriously this visit couldn't be on better time. I turned on the stove and prepared the eggs for the omelet, I didnt have anything on a fridge, and God know what would happened if I didnt serve the best dish I could cook, Sighing desperately I turned off the stove and went to my room. I heard shower running, then I took my jacket and shouted "Asami, I need to go to store."

I waited taxi in about 5 minutes, actually I could just walk, its only 15 minutes by feet after all but this is the momment when you couldnt afford any delay. I just grabbed a meat, some vegies, some prawn. Then suddenly my phone ringing, seeing that its from the Golden eyed crime lord I answered it.

"Why you have to go to store?, just make her some miso soup and egg roll."

"The last time I cooked simple dish for her she said that I didnt take care of you well, so in the end she spent entire day teaching me how to cook." I snarled at him. Its not the happy memory at all, I made at least 20 dish that day, she said that her son love to eat this and that. Asami eat wathever I made and he said its great. I ended the call and continued my things

I paid everything that I need and rushed to the taxi that waited for me outside, after arrived at the penthouse I put my groceries on the table, and Asami on the couch smoke his dunhill, I sighed "You could at least give me a hand with these."

After about an hour I cooked, its finally done. While I took a bath myself I heard noises outside, I could only assumed its her. Well since Asami never expecting any guest at Sunday. I finished as quickly as I could then went outside to dining table.

"Have a seat Akihito-kun" she said while making some tea I presume. After I seated next to Asami, I looked on a table allready full of dish. There were 6 dish that I cooked with the help of Asami. She came and pour us a tea she made her own.

"Thank you, Asami-san"

"You dont have to." I continued

We ate breakfast at silent. I looked at my watch it showed 08.53.

"Ryuichi, why dont hire a housekeeper?" She asked her son. Asami paused for a momment before saying "Aki doesnt like another person goes to his things, and as for me with this kind of situation, we still could handle it."

"By we you mean Akihito-kun? I'm sure you cant even swept the floor. I pity him still had some works and when he came home he still did the house chores" She replied still with her calm expresion. Judging by Asami expression, hes not so pleased. "Where would you go at this early mother?"

"I got invitation from Matsuhiko group, They are had oppening party at their new hotel. Rather had a stranger as my company I prefer my own son."

"Oppening party at noon?" Asami asked while narrowed his eyebrows "I think I got that invitation as well, yesterday Kirishima told me somethings about it, and I dont recall that they held the event at noon."

"Of course not, the event start at eight this evening."

"Then why you came this early mother?" Asami asked in disbelieved.

"Theres some festival at Tohoku International School." And she turned facing me this time.

"You know that High School right Akihito-kun?" she smiled. "ah... yes"

"You might as well know that Asami one of the biggest sponsor for that school"

"I dont know about that, Asami-san". She smiled again "Thats why you'll come with me to the festival.

 _to be continued_


End file.
